100 Themes Challenge Danganronpa Edition!
by Nova-Rawr
Summary: My 2nd 100 themes! Better hang onto your feels, 'cause I'm gonna wreck 'em with Dangan Ronpa and Super Danan Ronpa 2 characters!
1. Intro & List

Alright, so I'm gonna do 2 of these things! This will be a Danganronpa and Super Danganronpa 2 thing, but, once again, only pairings I can write xD

Anyway, so here's the list! Keep in mind, this list is one I got somebody else to make, and it is a mix of a lot of different lists. When one is done I will write the pairing by it's side in [square brackets]. Also, if I star it (*) then it's an AU c:

_001. Broken glass * [One-sided Souda/Sonia; implied Gundam/Sonia]  
002. Pokemon * [Hinata/Nanami]  
003. Sunrise  
004. Paper crane  
005. Pregnancy  
006. Longing  
007. Water lilies  
008. Circle  
009. Puppy  
010. Secret  
011. Metal fence  
012. Time  
013. Invisible  
014. Life  
015. Prism  
016. Rain  
017. Melody  
018. Dancing  
019. Chicken soup  
020. Spring  
021. Addiction  
022. Tickle  
023. Inspiration  
024. Doll  
025. Saying goodbye_

_026. Witch  
027. Hate  
028. Cry  
029. Brothers and sisters  
030. Pancakes at 2 am  
031. Runaway  
032. Accursed  
033. Summer  
034. Death  
035. Missing you  
036. Misery Loves Company  
037. Facade  
038. War  
039. Dreams  
040. 4:29 pm  
041. Late night TV  
042. Uh-oh...  
043. Mascot  
044. Plushies  
045. Angel  
046. Drawing  
047. Mystery  
048. Joke  
049. Sweet  
050. Forever and a Day_

_051. Lock and Key  
052. iPod  
053. Monochrome  
054. I was never born  
055. Android  
056. Cigarette  
057. With or without you  
058. Imagine Yesterday  
059. Colours  
060. Broken promises  
061. Cloud-watching  
062. Don't Cry  
063. Why?  
064. WRYYYY  
065. Treating injuries  
066. Autumn  
067. Butterflies  
068. Bell  
069. Pink  
070. 67%  
071. Flying  
072. The little things  
073. Trapped  
074. Chasing pavements  
075. Breathing_

_076. Snow  
077. Seeking Solace  
078. Past days  
079. Coffee  
080. Suicide  
081. Being proven wrong  
082. Bunny  
083. Curiosity  
084. Clumsy  
085. Hero  
086. Dress up  
087. Chains  
088. Tea  
089. Competition  
090. Message in a Bottle  
091. Winter  
092. All That I Have  
093. Kimono  
094. Hurt  
095. Answer  
096. Cardboard box  
097. Secret garden  
098. Clocks  
099. Bouquet of roses  
100. Ghost_


	2. 001 Broken Glass

**A/N:: Not the best or longest one in the world, the others will probably be better, but I got inspired! Non-despair AU; onesided Souda/Sonia and implied Gundam/Sonia.**

* * *

Souda let his head rest against the cool surface, arms crossed over folded legs as he gave a soft sigh that fogged up a spot on the glass. He hated this. So damn much. Sure he knew they were already dating, but they didn't have to be so happy right in front of his face. The more he thought about, the further he dug himself into his little pity hole.

The teen picked up his head so he could stare his reflection dead-on; saddened eyes and a shark-toothed frown greeting him back. The black beanie flung to somewhere else in the room gave his messed-up hair freedom. What was so bad about him?

A small tear trailed down his cheek, followed by a sniffle as he tried to hold back any others. But, then again, when he was alone was the only time he could cry. But he wouldn't today. That would just be admitting that there was something that was in Gundam that wasn't in him. Something that made his lady fall in love with someone else.

_'I deserve some love, right?' _Souda thought to himself, teeth gritting, eyes clenching shut and fists moving to ball up by his sides, _'What's wrong with **me**!?' _

He honestly hadn't realised that his fist hit the mirror until he opened his eyes and noticed the dark liquid trickling down his knuckles and into a small pool on the floor, among the newly fallen shards of broken glass. The boy hiccuped and rocked back to sit up, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them.


	3. 002 Pokemon

**A/N: Inspired again, so it's rather quick, but oh well! Plus, I was having a session today where I was speed-running every Pokemon game I have. I AM TE POKEMON MASTER! xD**

* * *

"Damn this stupid game!" Hinata grumbled loudly, breaking through the sounds of button-tapping, "Why is this Floatzel crap compared to the others?"

He heard a soft giggle by his side as Nanami put her DS down finally, cracking her knuckles and looking back over at his screen instead as he pulled up the weasel's stats screen, "Well, it has a negative nature for most of its moves for one thing. That, and the fact that I was using a Prinplup with Grass Knot might have something to do with it."

He was still pissed about losing his fifteenth match of the week to his girlfriend...but, then again, Nanami was also the most skilled gamer he knew. But this was Pokemon! Freaking Pokemon! He wasn't sure whether it was anything to do with the exact game he had, but it was annoying him at how difficult it was to train.

The girl studied him for a moment as if in deep contemplation before smiling again, taking the gaming system out of his hands and putting it down, then going to rummage through a box in the corner of the room.

After a moment or two, she held up a couple of green cases and slipped out the two cartridges, "Alright, we'll both play through Emerald and I'll help you out along the way."

Hinata blinked, hesitating and then sending her a sheepish grin back. "Sure," he replied, catching the game tossed to him and shuffling closer to the girl who sat down beside him again. "Oh, and I dibs Torchic."

"What? No fair-Torchic's awesome!"

"Just pick Mudkip, you big baby, it's good too."


End file.
